Going Under
by animeprincess11
Summary: Yeah, just a random fic that I wrote. Duo and Heero have a fight and things are said and stuff like that. It is shonenai so be warned. Anyways, tell me what you think k?


This is just a random story that I decided to write. It is shonen-ai, so for some odd reason you clicked on this story and don't like shonen-ai, hit the back button.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing and the song "Going Under" belongs to Evanescence or their company or whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
"Come on Heero! You never go out with us anymore." Duo pleaded, as Heero got ready for his date with his boyfriend.  
  
"I already told you Duo, I had made plans with Mike."  
  
"Forget Mike, when was the last time all 5 of us went out on a guy's night Heero?"  
  
"......."  
  
"See, you don't even know." Duo folded his arms over his chest. "A year Heero. It's been 1 fucking year since you have gone out with us. 1 year since you meet Mike and ditched all of your friends."  
  
"And I told you multiple times, make plans ahead of time, not at the last minute and expect me to have the time." Heero turned and faced Duo.  
  
"You never have time in the evenings. You are with Mike like everyday of the week! Do you even know that he is playing you?"  
  
"So what if I want to be with the man I love. You know what I think Duo, I think you are jealous." Heero stated. "Since you can't find the right person in your life, you want to make mine miserable. You are jealous that I have someone to love and you don't so don't go making up lies about Mike!"  
  
Duo looked at Heero with obvious shock. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
'I won't cry................' Duo opened his eyes and looked at Heero hatefully. "Is that what you really think? That I would be jealous of that asshole? Jealous at all? I want you to be happy Heero, but not with someone who has been playing you for the past 3 months."  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
"You know what Heero. I can't live with my best friend who thinks that I would want to ruin his life. I'm leaving. Now finally you can have Mike move in so he bring some other guy in here and screw him on your own fucking bed." Duo turned around and slammed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Heero, Duo?" Quatra asked as Duo got into the car.  
  
"Heero isn't coming." Duo spat Heero's name. "And the only way i'm coming back here is to get my stuff."  
  
"Did you two have a fight?" Quatra asked concernedly.  
  
Duo snorted.  
  
"Take that as a yes." Wufei told them.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact that he said that I was jealous and I was out to ruin his life by making lies up about Mike. He doesn't even believe me when I tell him that Mike is playing him. I can't live with a friend who says that about me, so I just told him that I was leaving."  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
* * *  
  
'I want you to be happy Heero, but not with someone who has been playing you for the past 3 months.'  
  
That sentence ran through Heero's head as he headed to Mike's house.  
  
"He is jealous. He has no right to make up such lies." Heero told himself a loud as he walked down the street. "Let him leave. See if I care."  
  
As Heero approached Mike's house, he noticed two figures standing on the porch. When he took a closer look, he noticed that it was Mike and someone else. Heero stopped right in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes. Mike, his love, was making out with another guy right on his front porch. After a few seconds, Mike opened the door and led the boy in.  
  
Heero watched the scene with sadness and never noticed the tears rolling down his cheek till one rolled into his open mouth. He quickly wiped them away and turned away from the house.  
  
'Duo was right. He was right. How could I have been so naive?' Heero thought as he headed to his apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
Duo opened the door to the apartment to go get his stuff and was greeted with seeing the back of Heero's head on the couch and the sound of keys against the keyboard.  
  
"What, your date end early?" Duo asked sarcastically as he headed towards his room.  
  
"It never happened and there will never be another." Heero stated, but it was hard to keep the heartbreak out of his voice.  
  
"What?" Duo asked baffled.  
  
"You were right." Heero told him. "He was playing me. I saw it with my own eyes." He never looked at Duo.  
  
Duo walked over behind the couch and put his arms around Heero's shoulders and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your relationship."  
  
"You didn't; He did."  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
"So, do you think you could come out with us more often?" Duo asked.  
  
"For the time being." Heero stopped typing and glanced over at Duo who was staring at the sofa. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Duo. I was upset and a lot of things came out that weren't meant to be said. I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"I can understand that, but you have to make it up to me." Duo told him as he stared at the sofa.  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Then I won't, but that won't make up for it."  
  
"You always gotta have what you want." Heero sighed.  
  
"You wanna know how you can make it up?" Duo whispered. "That is if you want to."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Duo turned his head to face Heero's cheek as he took Heero's face and turned it towards him. "Will you let someone love you for real that won't go an break your heart?"  
  
"And just who did you have in mind?" The corner of Heero's went up into a sly smile as he looked into Duo's colbot orbs.  
  
"I don't know................maybe me?" He flushed a little.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind, bad idea." Duo started to stand up, but was stopped when Heero put his hands on Duo's arms.  
  
He beckoned the long haired American back down and made it so that their lips were inches apart. "Maybe that isn't such a bad idea............." He trailed off as he kissed Duo. They pulled away when breath became necessary. "Never say anything is a bad idea till someone tells you that it is and that isn't a bad idea."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. It might come in handy." He smiled as he kissed Heero again with passion.  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me i'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
They spent the evening together and live happily ever after?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: You really need to work on your endings.  
  
Heero: End it properly or I will kill you.  
  
I'd love to see you two finish a story when there is gonna be more to it...........probably.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
It means I might write another chap.  
  
Duo: Okay then, how did the song fit into this whole thing.  
  
I have no idea.......................It seemed to fit in the beginning, but I droned on for some reason. ^_^; Besides I love that song.  
  
Duo and Heero: Baka. -_-;  
  
That's me. ^^  
  
Duo and Heero: Save us all.  
  
Gir: Me favorite pilot! --latches onto Heero's leg--  
  
Heero: XD How in the hell did he get in here??!!  
  
--in Gir voice-- Duh, through the door.  
  
Heero: That isn't what I meant.  
  
NYA! --razzes Heero-- 


End file.
